character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiren (Canon)/Paleomario66
1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|Base= |-|Limit-Breaker= 'Summary' Jiren is a Pride Trooper and the champion of Universe 11. Abandoned by his friends after the death of his family to the hands of an evil entity, Jiren trusts in only his absolute strength to guide him to victory, believing it to be his salvation. The strongest adversary ever faced by Son Goku in the entirety of Dragon Ball's history, he will stop at nothing to defend his pride and the pride of Universe 11. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Jiren, Jiren the Gray Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Aura (Which was shown to unleash and surround himself with fire), Flight, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap) and Empathic Manipulation, Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Danmaku Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Even when holding back, Jiren was stated by Supreme Kai to be more powerful than anyone he and the Universe 7 warriors have ever faced, which should make him more powerful than Infinite Zamasu; this was later confirmed by the official promo for Episode 129 of Dragon Ball Super, which stated that Jiren is indeed "[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWsQLdqUMAInP2K?format=jpg the mightiest foe in Dragon Ball history]". This is further supported by Vegeta saying that he had never faced an energy as strong as Jiren's and Goku stating that he's never been hit by a punch as strong one from Jiren. While simply walking, his Ki alone shook the entirety of the World of Void, a dimension of infinite size. When Jiren released his ki, power left Beerus completely shocked, when Infinite Zamasu only made him take notice. Stated to have reached the level of a God of Destruction, if not surpassed it completely. He was then confirmed to be the mortal who surpasses a God of Destruction, and he was far from his full power. Matched Ultra Instinct Goku without showing a hint of his real power. Fought off SSBKKx20 Goku and Beyond SSB Vegeta without breaking a sweat. Stated numerous times to be far more powerful than Toppo, even after he unleashed his full power as a God of Destruction candidate. He was also unfazed by Toppo's transformation, while SSB Kaioken x20 Goku and SSBE Vegeta were in shock. This was even before he showed all of his power) | Multiverse level (After powering up several times and finally being overwhelmed by a mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren broke his limits and increased his power even further, matching Goku with every strike and even overwhelming him at some points, although he was eventually knocked down by Goku after he became enraged) Speed: Inaccessible (Even suppressed Jiren massively exceeds Merged Zamasu in all forms. Can move during Time-Skip and even broke through Hit's Cage of Time. He was then stated to transcend time itself, being completely unbound by it. Hit's Time-Skip takes time to where there is none and stores it to create a parallel universe. Moving when no time is present and completely breaking through such an attack with mere movements is definitely Inaccessiblespeed. Also, keep in mind that Jiren was heavily suppressed when he did this. Blitzed an SSJB Evolution Vegeta and UIO Goku at full power, and after breaking his limits, was able to keep up with a mastered UI Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal (Superior to the Gods of Destruction even while suppressed) | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the strongest warrior of Universe 11, he is more skilled and knowledgeable in martial arts than the rest of the Pride Troopers, who all possess some of the highest skills in their entire universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Impact: Jiren fires a small energy blast at an opponent. Once the blast impacts, it expands greatly and "grabs" the target. It then travels some distance away before detonating. Power Impact Orb Version: Jiren wraps his opponent in energy, forming an orb of power around and trapping them. It detonates shortly, afterward. Energy Punches: Jiren gathers energy into fists, increasing the power of his attacks. Energy Barrier: The raw power and intensity of Jiren’s ki is enough to ward off weak attacks without effort. At higher levels of power, the barrier easily repels multiple energy attacks at once. It can also block physical attacks. Invisible Eye Blast: An a powerful shockwave attack released from the eyes. Jiren is capable of using it to deflect attacks. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Limit-Breaker Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2